heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flintstones
The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown - March 17, 2015 - Blu-ray Forum | runtime = 50 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown is a 2015 American direct-to-video animated film starring The Flintstones. It is the second co-production between Warner Bros. Animation and WWE Studios following Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. The film features Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and the whole Bedrock gang with stone age versions of WWE Superstars and Divas.Company Overview | WWE Corporate It was released on March 10, 2015 by Warner Home Video and WWE Home Video.The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown - March 17, 2015 - Blu-ray Forum It is the first new Flintstones production in over 14 years since On the Rocks, 55 years after the original 1960 series and also the first Flintstones film without original creators, Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera. This is also the first time in nearly 50 years that Mr. Slate is voiced by someone other than John Stephenson. Synopsis When Fred Flintstone loses his family's vacation money, he hatches a plan to get it back. He convinces his longtime best friend Barney Rubble to become a professional wrestler and he proceeds to wrestle the likes of John Cenastone (John Cena), Rey Mysteriopal (Rey Mysterio) and even The Undertaker, with Fred himself as event promoter. Numerous other WWE wrestlers and personalities (including owner/chairman/CEO Vince McMahon) also provide their voices for characters in the movie. Cast * Jeff Bergman as Fred Flintstone * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble * Tress MacNeille as Wilma Flintstone * Grey Griffin as Betty Rubble * Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone * Eric Bauza as Bamm-Bamm Rubble/Dino/Hoppy * John O'Hurley as Mr. Slate''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown'' Closing Credits * The Bella Twins as Brie Boulder and Nikki Boulder * John Cena as John Cenastone * Rey Mysterio as Rey Mysteriopal * Vince McMahon as Mr. McMagma * Daniel Bryan as Daniel Bryrock * CM Punk as CM Punkrock * The Undertaker as Himself * Mark Henry as Marble Henry Additional Voices are provided by Doug Erholtz, Charlie Hewson, and Tom Kenny.The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown Closing Credits Other credits * Seth Kearsley - Storyboard artist * Bruce King - Animatic editor * Collette Sunderman - Voice director Reception Review site AIPT received the film positively, praising the animation: "But directors Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone infuse a lot of life and energy into the characters, particularly their expressions, lip-syncing and body language." However, they expressed confusion over much of the casting choices, particularly Barney Rubble and Mr. Slate.AIPT | The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown (Review) However, the site does erroneously cite John Stephenson as having died in 2012. References External links * Category:2015 films Category:2015 direct-to-video films Category:2015 animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:American television films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:English-language films Category:Professional wrestling films Category:The Flintstones films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:WWE Studios films